


Gimme more

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	Gimme more

众所周知，徐英浩喜欢可爱的东西。

这当然也包括伴侣，那天晚上在黄旭熙的酒吧聚会，黄旭熙是个很会调动气氛的家伙，大家都喝的有点高，徐英浩兴致来了还上台打了个碟，他骚包的穿着一件墨绿色的丝绸衬衫，明明是去酒吧，却还带着个闷骚的要死的丝带领结跟单边眼镜，这可不得了，一下台那旁边的狂蜂浪蝶就跟海啸似的扑上来了，走了不到十米他那领结眼镜全被人顺走了。

徐英浩艰难的挪到卫生间想洗洗脸上的口红印子，结果好巧不巧，就这么碰见了一个被骚扰的小可爱。

怎么说呢，这事也是奇怪，这个gay吧外面大把大把找不到1的0刚把徐英浩摧残了一通，里面却有1在强迫纯情小0就范。

为什么说是纯情小0呢？那人穿了件灰色的连帽衫，脸上干干净净的一点妆都没有，剪了个看起来就很柔顺的短发，乖乖的遮住一半额头，醉的迷迷糊糊的，眼睛周围泛着酒意的红，还带着一点闪烁的泪光。那个色狼已经把他的裤子扒到一半了，露出一条印着小恐龙的纯棉内裤。

 

…

这人到底成年了吗？还有，你裤子都被脱了，睡得也太香了吧？

至于强迫这回事，就完全是徐英浩自己脑补的了，其实那个人醉成一摊烂泥，几乎一点反应也没有，当然，主要原因还是长得太符合他的取向。

徐英浩超过一米八的身高很轻松的就制服了另一位捕食者，一扭头那个醉鬼已经快躺地上了，徐英浩赶紧把他捞起来。

醉鬼睁开眼睛看了他一会，那眼神不像是在看人，倒像是打量一块肉适不适合用来做午饭。然后他露出一种异常纯情的无辜表情，嘴里说的话却让徐英浩差点当场就在这地方把他给办了。

那人用丝绸一样柔顺声音问道，“这位先生，请问你可以跟我做爱吗？”

当时徐英浩就想，他叫起床来一定很好听。

 

徐英浩去了一趟卫生间就没回来，这事谁也没在意，肯定是有目标先走了，英浩用自己不甚清醒的思维思考了一下，觉得黄旭熙虽然看起来不靠谱，但肯定也不会做出放未成年人进酒吧的事，就直接把人带去酒店了。  
不过为了保险起见，他还是确认了一下。

“我叫徐英浩，你叫什么？”

“文泰一。”

“成年了吗？”

文泰一哼哼唧唧的说道，“我马上就三十了，要叫哥，你这小子。”

 

…

徐英浩不是很相信这番说辞，不过他说什么就算什么吧，一夜情对象而已，又不需要查户口，比起叫什么宝贝亲爱的，好像叫哥倒也有点意思。

 

一路上都不吵不闹的，除了几次走着路都快要睡着，文泰一是酒品还算是不错的类型。

徐英浩眼看着美食就快睡着了，干脆一起洗澡，刚才在酒吧还有八分醉意，走了一截路又吹了点风，现在也只剩五分了。文泰一乖乖的坐在酒店的床边，徐英浩帮他脱卫衣的时候，把手举起来的动作像个小朋友。

这人皮肤又细又软，摸起来跟一块豆腐似的，徐英浩把他抱起来放进浴缸，文泰一就老实的任他摆弄。

临时找的这家酒店浴缸太小了，徐英浩速战速决把人弄到床上，本想着温柔一点来，结果文泰一把被子一盖，来了一句。

“你不做吗？那我睡了。”

徐英浩号称逢撩必中，还从未受过如此屈辱，简直眼前一黑，也不搞什么绅士了，把人直接从棉被里揪出来扒光。

说是扒光，其实他也就随便裹着酒店的浴袍，轻轻一扯带子就掉下去了，现在身上只剩下徐英浩恶趣味留下的那条小恐龙内裤，文泰一个子不高，相对徐英浩来说，手也是小小的，现在这只小手不老实摸上了徐英浩的腹肌，像是地主在检查自己家的良田，嘴里还念念有词，“一、二、三……嗯，八块。”

检查完腹肌的文泰一热情的吻了上来，但是吻技却生疏的要命，他的牙齿嗑到了徐英浩的嘴唇，稍微有点痛，然后像小动物似的仔细的舔着徐英浩的嘴唇，徐英浩因为这种热情又纯洁的反差而格外激动，下身得到帐篷已经支起来了，结果低头一看，文泰一的宝贝还老老实实的卧在那。

小恐龙内裤被轻而易举的拽掉，徐英浩握住那根安静的小家伙，轻轻的揉搓了两下，对方立刻就给了他回应，让他忍不住想，难道平时是禁欲型的？结果他手上一停，文泰一就拍了拍他的肩膀提醒道，“快点啊。”

这家伙到底要怎样啊？！

徐英浩下定决心今天晚上就是文泰一哭着说不要了他也不会停了，加快了手上的速度，一会用手心蹭他的龟头，一会用拇指轻轻地逗弄他的马眼，文泰一额头抵着他的肩窝，爽的嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，倒是如徐英浩所愿，叫的挺好听。

文泰一这一次很快就交代了，从质地来看，可能确实禁欲了挺久的，本来就是醉鬼，射完更是一副要睡了的样子，就着刚才的姿势跪坐了下来，整个人靠在徐英浩怀里就要睡了，徐英浩把他扶起来趴在自己身上，索性这人一点也不重，抱起来还软乎乎的像个玩偶。

酒店贴心的把润滑剂就放在床头柜上，徐英浩怀里抱着个大宝贝怪不方便的，胡乱挤出来一坨润滑剂就往文泰一身后探去。毫无防备的后穴格外紧致，让徐英浩猜测那生疏的吻技确实不是演技。他个子高，手也大，相对的手指也更长些，文泰一的后穴又软又潮湿，带着酒后的一点高温，徐英浩的阴茎抵着内裤渗出一点湿润的前列腺液，硬的发疼。

感觉扩张已经足够了，被这么蹂躏的文泰一也从高潮之后的怠倦期中清醒了一点，徐英浩扶着他的腰把他整个托举起来，有点东倒西歪的文泰一下意识的伸手扶住徐英浩的肩膀，然后感觉什么又热又烫的东西抵在了身后。

那凶器似的阴茎毫不留情的劈开文泰一的身体，一下子痛的他差点挣脱了徐英浩的手，徐英浩没想到他反应这么大，只好把人抱在怀里也不敢动弹，一边安抚着萎靡不振的阴茎，一边跟哄小孩似的扶着文泰一的后背，文泰一眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉，嘴里哼唧着说，“怎么这么疼啊，我不要做了。”

一晚上被反复打击的徐英浩此时也已经习惯了，低头把那张喋喋不休的嘴用吻封住，感觉文泰一背上肌肉不再像一开始那样紧绷，然后稍微退出去一点开始小幅度的挺动。

阵痛很快过去，前列腺被温柔的研磨产生的快感让文泰一又忍不住哼唧起来，一反刚才蜷缩颤抖的样子，自发的坐在徐英浩腰上扭动了起来，徐英浩干脆决定换个姿势，把文泰一整个抱起来躺着放在床上，然后把他的两条腿扛在肩上狠狠地顶了进去。

“啊——嗯、嗯……”

徐英浩终于听到他那好像丝绸一样柔顺的嗓音染上满满的情欲，夙愿得偿，热烫的性器一次又一次的顶向文泰一身体的最深处。文泰一很快又射出了第二次，刚射完正是最敏感的时候，可是徐英浩却完全没有停下来的意思，架着他的两条腿持续的进攻，这个姿势本来就可以轻松地顶到文泰一的前列腺，这下他被刺激的有些清醒了，双手可怜兮兮的想要抓点什么，只能把身下的床单紧紧攥住。

 

“啊、啊、轻、轻点……呜……”

会轻点就怪了，徐英浩感觉到文泰一的声音逐渐带上哭腔，心里产生一点报复的快感，感觉快要射了，就稍微慢一点动作，最后等到他射出来第一次，文泰一都射第三次了。

这时候文泰一就剩点酒意壮胆了，本以为徐英浩射完这一次就会停下，没想到他抱着文泰一又亲又摸的，歇了一小会，又拿出一个新的安全套。

文泰一看着他的动作，可怜兮兮的捂着屁股，往床边挪去，徐英浩也不拦他，床就这么大，他能跑到哪去？慢条斯理的带上新的套子，手一伸就把想跑的美食给拽了回来。

“怎么？自己爽完就想走了？”

“不是……”

“晚上在酒吧，是不是你邀请的我？”

文泰一看上去快哭了，“我，明天就三十了，还是个处男……”

“嗯？”

“昨天还是……就想找个……呃……”

“没事，你现在已经不是了。”

徐英浩轻松地把文泰一翻过去按好，又开始了新一轮攻击，一直到文泰一真的搂着他的脖子哭着说不要了，才放过他。

 

第二天早上徐英浩醒来，本想拉着文泰一再来一次，结果床上空空荡荡的只剩他一个人，昨天混乱中脱掉的衣服被叠好放在一边，穿着恐龙内裤的小可爱已经消失不见了。

床边放着一个酒店信封，落着一行好看的字迹，写着“昨晚的先生 收”。

徐英浩打开一看，里面是一叠整整齐齐的三十万韩元，还附着一张小纸条。

“您好，房费我已经结了，冒昧的打扰您，非常抱歉。mti”

原本心情很好的徐英浩脸上的表情跟手上的信纸一样逐渐扭曲。

文泰一是吧？

-TBC-


End file.
